


Blushing Bride

by WildKitsune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, BDSM, Cheating, F/M, Hate Sex, Manipulation, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitsune/pseuds/WildKitsune
Summary: It is Ginny’s wedding day and her ex and soon to be brother-in-law stops in for a very heated visit.





	Blushing Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

She glared at him as he dared to step into her private dressing room wearing an expensive suit and a sinful smirk.  The suit fit him like it was painted on and he wore it with the confidence and attitude of a man that knew how good he looked.  He probably could have been wearing a trash bag and would have looked good.

“What do you want Tom?”  She asked as she purposefully turned away from the view.  She didn’t need him getting into her head today of all days.

“I’ve come to check on my soon to be sister.”  He said in a tone that wasn’t fooling either of them.

“Right.”  She said as she walked over to the mirror to check herself over for the dozenth time.  She liked the old dress given to her by Lily Potter; it made her feel like she was genuinely welcome to the family.

It wasn’t anything fancy, but the cotton lace design was elegant in its simplicity. When Tom moved up behind her in the mirror and rested his hands on her hips, she froze in place.  All thoughts of his dress disappear with one whiff of his cologne.

“I wanted to give you one last chance Ginny.”  He said as he took one hand and purposefully pushed the cascade of red curls over her shoulder.  “Be mine.” He said, his tone demanding as he leaned in and nipped the place at the back of her neck that he  _ knew _ drive her wild.

“You don’t love me, Tom, Harry does.”  She tried to pull away. His hands moved back to her hips to pull her back against his chest.

“I want you.”  He said as if that meant the same thing.  “The offer is fair my dear. It’s more than anything my  _ brother _ could give you in a lifetime.”  He said with a sneer as he snaked a hand around to her stomach.

“We’ve talked about this.  I want more. I want a family, and I want love, and I love Harry.” She said hating herself for not struggling more to pull away from him, but he knew  _ just _ how to touch her.

“You love me, Ginny.” He whispered her as his hand slipped into the top of the v neckline of her dress so he could fondle her breast.  “You are  _ settling _ for him,”  Tom explained in a tone that said he thought she was being an idiot.  Then he pinched her nipple hard enough to make her gasp.

“Fuck you, Tom.”  She whimpered and pulled away and spun so she could look him in the eyes.  “You can’t come in here  _ today _ and think I’m just going to leave your brother at the altar to be ke…”  He cut her off with his lips pressed roughly against hers.

He quickly pushed her back, so she was pressed against the mirror.  He trapped her there so she wouldn't be able to get away again.

“That is exactly what I had in mind for today.”  He said darkly, as he wrapped his hand around her neck to keep her pinned.  “You know what will make me stop. If you want me to stop just say the word.”  He commanded, his eyes on fire as he drank in her expression.

“Fuck you, Tom.”  She said again pushing at his chest with both hands.

“Those aren’t the words.”  He said tauntingly right before he savaged her mouth.  This time his free hand moved down her form and searched out the hem of the dress.  “You don’t want me to stop, or you would make me.” He taunted against her lips.

“Tom please?”  She gasped because it felt so good but she knew what to say to make him stop.  She knew he would walk away with one simple word. Why didn’t she just say it?

“Don’t worry honey; I’m going to give you exactly what you want.”  He said in a criminal tone. His hand finally found the white lace knickers she had bought specially for today, and he ripped them from her body in a violent tug as if they meant nothing.

“This is wrong.  I hate you.” She growled even as she arched her body into his every touch.

His fingers easily slid inside of her after that, and she let out a mewing sound while his hand around her neck tightened just a little.

“And yet you are all wet my little slut.”  He taunted as first one, and then a second finger moved in and out of her core.

The hands grasped onto his shoulder as his thumb moved in circles around her clit and her knees threatened to give out.

“Say it, Ginny.”  He ordered in his dark and controlled tone that always sent shivers through her.  “Tell me whos slut you are. Pretty little whore all in white practically fucking herself against my hand.  Say it.” He hissed enjoying the way she gave her  _ just _ the right mix of submission and defiance.

“Fuck you.”  She growled, and he tightened his hold on her neck again, it was getting a little hard to breathe but that was only making everything he did better.

“Not until you tell me what you are.”  He threatened, his thumb making her jerk as he brushed the pad back and forth over her clit.  “Come for me slut. I want you to come all over my hand.” 

He said an grinned as she let out a little cry and her sex constricted around his digits.  She was still so responsive to his touch and his needs he wondered how she had stayed away for so long.

“Admit what you are, or I am going to make you choke on my cock.”  He said as he tortured her now oversensitive sex. “Tell me whos slut you are or I will put your mouth to better use.”

“Harry’s,”  She said with a wide grin on her face as she knew exactly how much that would piss him off.

He tightened his hold on her neck, and she could see his control crack just a little.  He shoved her roughly and ruined the soft curls of her hair as he yanked her head back.  “Last chance my little toy before I come in your mouth.”

“Fuck.  You.” She said glaring up him with all the fire she had.  He smirked as he opened his fly and made good on his word.

 

“I’ve known Ginny for just about as long as I’ve known my brother,”  Tom said with a raised as he looked around the room of the reception his usual charming mask firmly in place.  “I remember when she used to follow us around and got into just as much trouble as any of the boys. I remember when Harry told me he was taking her to prom and the sweet pretty much every step of their sweet romance since.  All I hope now is for them to continue with the kind of relationship they’ve had since that first day.” He finished, and everyone took a drink of champagne.

When he sat back next to his adoptive brother Tom watched the father of the bride stand to make his speech and made sure everyone was paying attention then so he could lean into the groom.

“It’s going to be the exact kind of relationship you’ve always had.”  He said as Harry looked over at him a bit oddly. “Play house with her all you like, brother, but I’ve already given the  _ blushing bride _ five orgasms today.  Let’s see how many you can get out of her tonight.”


End file.
